


Night

by writer0895



Series: Jily Drabbles and One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Imported from FF.net, Marauders era, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer0895/pseuds/writer0895
Summary: This was written back in 2014 but I've only recently gotten around to importing stuff from FF.net and brushing off the cobwebs.





	Night

Lily's favourite time of the day was early in the mornings; when the sun was just coming up. She loved the possibilities it brought with itself. James, on the other hand, preferred the night. His reasons weren't as deep as hers and they varied more often than not but somehow, his favourite time of the day was night time.

When he was a kid, the night was equivalent to dark and in the dark lurked his fears. None of his friends knew it, save Lily, that his father would walk him to his room at night. His father tucked him in the bed and read him a story every night till his heart settled down and his fears were vanquished. When his father died soon after, he did what his father had always asked him to- he faced his fears. In the night, he found out that he was a Gryffindor. He learnt that darkness was his friend and that the night held possibilities.

As a mischievous kid, he took advantage of every single opportunity that the night provided. Even at Hogwarts, he played out most of his pranks in the night with Sirius by his side. It was in the night that he strolled along the grounds with his friends, as animals in the full moon and as humans under the stars.

It was a late night patrol when he had the guts to kiss Lily mingled with the hope that she wouldn't push him away. It was a night that witnessed their blossoming love. It was the night when he found that his mother had passed away. And when everything felt hopeless and insignificant, the night gave him strength. It gave him the power to go on and provided the arms to collapse into. The night gave him Lily, worried and strong, comforting, caring, perfect.

Harry was born in the middle of the night, red and wailing and James knew that he loved the kid. He picked him nimbly in his arms, scared of dropping him, Lily in a bed by his side with her fingers caressing his arm. He felt her and he felt Harry and the night quivered by the intensity of their love.

He had his share of bad nights, sleepless nights, nights spent in bushes spying on Death Eaters for an Order mission. He had his nights of waiting for Lily to come back, safe and alive. And every single one of those nights made him love her, love their baby even more.

Nights meant staying up with Harry and making him laugh as his mother rested. Nights were intimate and reserved for his family. Nights meant sneaking out with Sirius from under Lily's strict forbiddance for a butterbeer or two. Nights meant convincing her that he really was sorry. She would fall asleep, her body turned away from him, still angry but as the clock ticked by, she would unconsciously roll over to his side and wrap an arm around his waist. Night meant that no matter how bad their fight, Lily would be by his side. He was forgiven at night.

Even his last night contained the dream that maybe the Dark Lord would fall and maybe his kid would make it out alive. Just like every other night, his last night made this dream also come true.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2014 but I've only recently gotten around to importing stuff from FF.net and brushing off the cobwebs.


End file.
